


Which One of You Is My Soulmate?!

by noelle_ssi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, But Only For One Chapter - Freeform, Cute, Insecure Hinata Shouyou, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Platonically, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, platonic yamahina, the first years are cute, yamaguchi just loves Hinata a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:52:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noelle_ssi/pseuds/noelle_ssi
Summary: A way to know you have found your soulmate is to have a time and date marked on your wrist. It should be the exact date you met them. At first, the mark is black; and the more you get closer to your soulmate the color changes gradually. The more you drift away from them, the more it will become dull and colorless. It fades until it's completely erased from existence.It was supposed to be easy, Hinata thought.Until three of his friends get the same mark as his. Now, they're all left in confusion and a crisis on finding out whose soulmate is who.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serenityscythe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityscythe/gifts).



> huehuehue I wanted to do a soulmate au 'cause I find it interesting. 
> 
> Welp, I went and started another fic I probably wouldn't be able to update properly HAHAHAHAHA but I promise to balance it out! 
> 
> if anyone's wondering, I got the idea because in the anime and manga, they all met simultaneously; and what more could make it interesting than using the time and date you met your soulmate as an identifying mark? hence, this popped out. This whole crisis popped out.

April 20, 18:00

 

It was on _that_ date and time that Hinata, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, and Kageyama met. It was _that_ day that brought them together; maybe not as immediate friends, but they managed it.

 

Soon enough, they were already warming up, spending most of their school hours around each other. It was peaceful, excluding the usual snarky remarks Tsukishima and Kageyama would throw at one another. Other than that, Hinata loved their little group. Yamaguchi was just as supportive as he was to the former. The two supported each other to no end on their little crushes.

 

Well, maybe _not_ little. ‘Huge crushes’ was the right term for their growing love for their two other friends. Though, it seemed that both of them were completely unresponsive to their affection. That was fine, they thought. They didn’t expect them to be any more than just friends in the first place.

 

That was, until marks appeared simultaneously on their wrists.

* * *

“Shou! Do you have it, too?!” Yamaguchi screamed at his ginger-headed friend, running up to him at the very start of morning practice. The latter seemed to be in the same state of exhilaration. “Yeah! I can’t believe it~ We actually have our soulmate marks!” he exclaimed just as enthusiastically, showing off his marked wrist. They talked about it last night through a phone call which Hinata started, and yet they still couldn't believe it themselves that they got their own marks at the same time. What made it even more odd, was the mark itself. 

 

_April 20, 18:00_

Yamaguchi’s eyes widened. _Isn’t that what’s marked on mine?_ he thought. “Uh, Shou?”

 

“Yeah?” Hinata perked up, eyes glimmering.

 

“…We have the same date _and_ time!”

 

Now it was Hinata’s turn to be shocked. His jaw dropped a little as he stared at Yamaguchi in confusion. “Does that mean _you_ are my soulmate, Tadashi?” he asked in wonder. The idea didn’t seem too bad, they _did_ tend to get extremely close and supported each other. Being soulmates wasn’t so bad.

 

Except, it wasn’t just _them_ who had the same time and date.

 

The metal door of the gym slid open with a loud bang, signaling the arrival of their other teammates. The pair darted their attention to the door, and there they saw Tsukishima and Kageyama. Both were steaming with anger (more of annoyance than anger, actually) and their brows were furrowed in deep confusion.

 

Before Hinata or Yamaguchi could ask _why the hell they were so angry_ , the other pair yelled out.

 

“Why the _hell_ are we soulmates?!” they roared, pointing fingers at each other as if to say they would never want to be with one another.

 

Hinata and Yamaguchi’s jaws dropped even further as they saw the same time and date marked on the snarky pair’s wrists. They screamed out at them much louder than the two previously did.

 

“Why do we _all_ have the same marks?!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does salt have any feelings at all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honestly don't know how to write it at this point. I'm sorry this was so rushed jxdjfvbvjbsaljvbfj

_“Why do we_ all _have the same marks?!”_

Four pairs of eyes gaped at each other, looking for an answer to this crisis. Was this a crisis? It could be, but they were _soulmates_ , Hinata and Yamaguchi can finally have the guys of their dreams! Except…

 

That depended on whose soulmate is who.

 

“This is the date we all met for the first time, right? That would mean one of us is meant for either of the three, and the other two are meant for each other…that makes no sense!” Hinata squeaked, his orange hair held tightly in both hands as if he wanted to rip it out. The blond and raven-haired pair started to stagger towards the others, as Yamaguchi explained the only way out of this crisis.

 

“We can find it out through the color change!”

 

“…that would require us to hang out with each other until the color changes. Wouldn’t that take too long?”  


Yamaguchi felt slightly offended at Kageyama’s words, like he didn’t believe they were closer than enough to have the colors change faster. “Aren’t we close enough to have the color change early? I mean, sure it’s only been more than a month since we first met but? We hang out more than enough!” he stated with a slight pinch of annoyance mixed in his tone. The evergreen-haired boy always seemed so happy nobody actually considered how scary he is when angered…

 

Hinata brought it upon himself to calm his friend down, rubbing soothing circles around his back. “Kageyama didn’t mean it like what you were thinking, Tadashi. He just meant that maybe the marks don’t consider the past, and only the present, _right_ Kageyama?” he emphasized his last two words, glaring daggers at the said boy, who nodded uneasily in response.

 

“We have to set different schedules.” Tsukishima uttered suddenly without warning—scaring the living daylights out of Hinata and Yamaguchi, who forgot the former was even there with them. “What do you mean?” asked the shortest male. “It would be kind of useless to hang out as a whole group, don’t you think? The colors would indeed change but as a whole it would take too long to process, so we should spend time with each other separately.” He explained in a monotoned voice, his eyes not leaving Hinata (but that wasn’t for the ginger-head to know).

 

“Ooh, okay then. I guess that is a pretty logical idea.” A strong feeling of hope sparked in Yamaguchi as he noticed his taller friend’s eyes darting to Hinata back and forth. He just hoped it wasn’t because the blond wanted to express that he did not want to spend time with the other.

 

With the plan set, all that’s left to do is _wait_.

* * *

Yamaguchi’s first schedule was set to be with Kageyama at the gym during lunch, as Hinata said. _I don’t know if I should be happy with this or not…_ he thought to himself, feeling a bit doubtful despite his raven-haired friend’s occasional hand holding. It didn’t seem special at all. He did this with Hinata a lot, too, didn’t he? What could possibly make this time any different?

 

“Hey, uh- Kageyama?” Yamaguchi uttered, snatching his hand a tad bit harsher than he should. (He swears he saw Kageyama’s expression change immediately from being content to a pout.) “Do you think there’s more to Tsukki’s…annoyance towards Shouyou?”

 

Kageyama looked adorably confused at him, with his brows furrowed. “You mean to say that…? Tsukishima never liked Hinata as a friend since the beginning?”

 

“What? No! I don’t mean that… I just wanted to know if Tsukishima had any…you know?”

 

“Feelings? Does _salt_ even have feelings?”

 

“Now I’m even more worried about Shouyou…”

 

“…because he likes Tsukishima?”

 

“He doesn’t just _like_ him, he once said he wouldn’t be able to take it if Tsukki didn’t reciprocate his love!”

 

As if someone had summoned the aforementioned pair, Tsukishima and Hinata appear at the door of the gym. Hinata looking jollier than ever, and Tsukishima…not so much?

 

“Can’t believe I wasted a good 500 yen for your shitty drink.” Tsukishima snarled, clicking his tongue. Though the ginger didn’t seem the slightest bit affected by the harshness. “It isn’t shitty! But thanks for treating me, Tsukki.” He shot a soft smile at the taller male. The latter merely squinted and left for the other two.

 

“I thought we agreed on going with _pairs_? You were the one who thought of it, genius. Why’re you suddenly interfering here? Not to be rude, just wondering.”

 

“The little tangerine got too annoying.”

 

At that, Hinata’s heart dropped almost in an instant and suddenly, his drink _did_ taste shitty. _Is that what I will always be to you?_ He cried in his mind, silently wishing his legs didn’t feel so heavy that he couldn’t move them and run away.

 

Yamaguchi would have slapped Tsukishima for saying that—for the tenth time that day—but Hinata would only feel worse. Kageyama darted his eyes to the ginger who was seemingly frozen, not really sipping from his ‘not so shitty’ drink anymore.

 

“You’re going to make him cry, Saltyshima.”

 

Tsukishima turned around and saw that Hinata was, indeed, near to tears. Despite being the human embodiment of saltiness, there was something about the little tangerine that made him feel mushy inside.

“I didn’t mean to be harsh. I’ll buy you more of that stupid drink if it helps keep you from giving me that sad look.” He offered. It sounded genuine enough for Hinata to go back to being happy. Kageyama and Yamaguchi seemed content with the result of his actions, and it was all too cute.

 

They continued on with the rest of the day stuck to each other like glue. Kageyama was left thinking, _maybe the salt does have feelings._

* * *

The next day, though, was far more difficult than Yamaguchi thought.

 

Since Tsukishima was with him in this schedule, he thought it would be normal; but, no. The blond’s attention kept drifting elsewhere. Every time he would ask something or start any topic, he would respond later than he usually would.

 

“Tsukki, are you okay?”

 

The taller male looked at Yamaguchi as if he was asking something irrelevant. “I’m fine, what makes you think I’m not?”

 

“I didn’t say that, just thought that you were being odd…”

 

The blond tilted his head upwards, looking at the ceiling of the classroom. “Odd…I can’t seem to stop thinking about the little tangerine, for some reason.” The evergreen-haired male seemed to have lit up a thousand times brighter when he heard this, feeling more hope spark within.

 

Suddenly, he had the biggest amount of courage ever in his whole life to ask, “Does that mean you like him?” he smirked.

 

Tsukishima thought for a minute, his eyes not leaving the ceiling.

 

“Maybe I do.”

* * *

As Hinata was happily chattering away with Kageyama while they walk through the hallway, they both failed to notice that one mark slowly changed in color; and the other didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to make a stupid excuse to make them stick together in pairs lmao I hope it wasn't too confusing as to why exactly they needed to be in pairs.


	3. From A Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima learns just how insecure Hinata actually is, despite being the opposite of him; despite being the sunshine in everyone's lives. Sometimes, the sun could be clouded over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never said they I was sticking to one color for each wrist huehuehuehuehue I succ lmao I'm sorry
> 
> the pace of this fic sure is fast, huh? I didn't intend for this to be long but yeah this whole fic should be done in a few more chapters, maybe less.

~~_Loving you from a distance._ ~~

 

* * *

It was only during practice did Hinata mention to Yamaguchi that his mark had changed to a bright pastel yellow color.

 

“What did you say?” Yamaguchi questioned, furrowing his brows at Hinata who, in the span of 20 minutes, had been fidgeting with the hem of his uniform. He looked away with his cheeks turning a rosy pink color.

 

“My color changed…” he answered simply, puffing out his rosy cheeks. Yamaguchi stared t him while processing the information. _Mine didn’t…Tsukki’s color also didn’t change? That could only mean…_

“Did you check Kageyama’s wrist?” the evergreen-haired teen asked, his smile fading away. _I don’t know what I would do if Kageyama turns out to be Hinata’s soulmate…but… but what? Because I know Hinata likes—_

“Kageyama’s didn’t change,” Hinata replied after recalling earlier when he snatched the aforementioned teen’s wrist to check his mark. “Yours didn’t change either…does that mean…?”

 

_Kageyama’s mark didn’t change? Then who…?_

“I’ve been with Tsukki all day, and I swear his didn’t change at all.”

 

Hinata furrowed his brows and quickly thought of a possible reason for this, although nothing came to mind. From his peripheral vision, he could see Tsukishima drinking from his water bottle and he couldn’t help but blush, his mind giving him random thoughts about the other. He shook his head when Yamaguchi suddenly smacked him on the head.

 

“What are you doing?” he giggled, crossing his arms. Only then did Yamaguchi realize that Hinata’s mark was changing from a bright yellow to blood red. His eyes widened, suddenly screaming. Everyone in the gym looked at him weird, confused as to why he screamed out of nowhere. He shut his mouth and quickly looked around for either Tsukishima or Kageyama. He turned from side to side, only to find both grumpy teens near the stage. _Bickering. Again._

 

Yamaguchi narrowed his eyes at them, but immediately realized why it changed into a red color. He turned to Hinata who was looking down shocked at his red mark. “I know now!”

 

“Huh?”

 

“It changes in color based on your other half’s current emotion! Look, both of them are angry and fighting, which is why it suddenly changed to red,” he stated. “It was a bright yellow earlier maybe because one of them was happy? I don’t know who, though. They’re both equally angry right now, we can’t tell for sure…”

 

“I know what to do,” a voice from behind them said, startling the two.

 

Yamaguchi turned around first, then Hinata, only to see Daichi and Sugawara standing there. The ashen-haired male shot them a grin, one that they both knew hid a bit of mischief. “We heard from Tsukishima about what happened, and you two were talking pretty loudly. So, we decided to help!” they perked up.

 

It was a well-known fact that the captain and vice-captain are soulmates themselves, which is why receiving help from them was a better option than just standing there.

 

“Sure!” they both said in agreement, bowing as thanks.

 

* * *

 

Sugawara led them to a corner and started talking about possible solutions to their problem.

 

Daichi asked if they already know that the mark changes color, emotion-based. “Yes, we just found out about it when Hinata’s changed when the two started fighting,” Yamaguchi answered. They turned to the two who were still biting each other’s heads off. _They’ve been at it for quite a while now…_

 

“I’ve got a fool-proof plan!” Sugawara happily cheered, running up to the bickering duo.

 

Tsukishima stopped as the vice-captain came into view, Kageyama following shortly after. They waited until Sugawara spoke. “Tsukishima,” he started. “Someone baked a strawberry cake for you!” With that, multiple laughs and giggles erupted from Kageyama and the others as soon as the tall blond started blushing.

 

“Who would even…?”

 

“Hinata did!”

 

“What?”

 

The tall male turned to his fellow middle blocker who was turning redder and redder each second that passes (even when Hinata knows it’s not really true). _There’s no way…_ he thought. By then he had already started blushing himself, feeling flustered. His anger suddenly gone.

 

Before Hinata could react more, he took notice of his wrist, where his mark had now changed again, from red to a very light rosy pink. With his problem now solved, with him finally knowing who his soulmate is, how would Tsukishima react?

He recalled when Tsukishima had called him a little tangerine and dubbed him ‘annoying.’ Even when the blond had assured him that he wasn’t being harsh, it still hurt Hinata like a strong pull at his heart. He can’t help it with his anxiety, despite him being the _sun_ and all.

 

Daichi seemed to have taken note of Hinata’s sudden quietness, then turned to Tsukishima who was looking at his wrist. His own mark had turned a beautiful yet seemingly distressing shade of pale blue, which meant his soulmate was sad.

Before any of them could move, Daichi yelled out. “It’s already 18:00, guys. Start packing up and leave when you’re done.”

 

At this, Hinata quickly rushed to the club room before anyone else.

 

Everyone stared at the door he had just gotten out from with worry, before going on themselves. The three— namely Kageyama, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima looked worried, but even more so did the tall middle blocker. He didn’t know what to feel; should he be happy? Well, his soulmate _is_ his crush— _what?_

_Do I like Hinata?_

He failed to notice that he accidentally said it out loud, receiving an unexpected roundhouse kick from Yamaguchi.

 

“Can’t you realize that sooner?! Shouyou needs to know immediately! You’re his soulmate for goodness’ sake Tsukki!” Yamaguchi then kept smacking Tsukishima until the latter gave in and said he would speak to Hinata as he walks him home. Clearly satisfied with his offer, the two went on inside, leaving the blond behind to think about his feelings.

 

* * *

 

“Hey,” Tsukishima called beside Hinata, the other looking at him sadly while grabbing his bag. “I want to talk to you, mind if I walk you home?”

 

The embodiment of the sun widened his eyes, looking up at his _friend_ and then looking down, pouting. “…is that okay with you?”

 

“I wouldn’t be offering if it wasn’t okay with me.”

 

“O-oh…okay then…”

 

With that, the two walked out. The stares and whistling (coming from Tanaka and Nishinoya) came unnoticed by them, but did they really care? Honestly no, if you’d ask Tsukishima.

 

* * *

 

While Hinata was still preoccupied in thinking of negative things, Tsukishima chose that time to hold his hand shyly, making the tiny sun flinch at the sudden contact.

 

“U-uhm? Tsukishima, what are you doing?”

 

The blond raised a brow at him, as if saying he was asking the obvious. “I’m holding your hand? To be sweet for once?”

 

“Well, I mean…why?”

 

The moon was just about to blow up when Hinata spoke again. “I mean…you don’t have to do that…I get that we finally know we’re soulmates and all but…”

 

“But?”

 

“…it just seems a little forced, on your part? I don’t know, I feel anxious seeing you being so sweet. I keep thinking that maybe you’re just doing this out of pity…and the fact that because you are my soulmate that you think you need to be sweet to me.

 

I don’t want that, Tsukishima.”

 

Hinata had stored up his tears in his eyes before letting them drop, tugging back his hand harshly as he started to walk away fast.

 

Tsukishima stared at his back, his legs unmoving, as he walked away from him. _Has he been this insecure since the beginning?_

He really wanted to run to him, do something, anything.

 

_Throbbing_

 

Tsukishima looked down at his wrist when a sudden pain attacked the place his mark was on. Then his eyes widened.

 

_It’s fading…it’s fading…_

_Shit._

A voice in the back of his mind yelled something, it was faded but still audible.

 

_Do you have any reason to not close this distance between you two?_

He only had one answer to this,

 

_No._

 

Before he knew it, he was already running, closing the distance Hinata had already made between them. Then, it happened.

 

Honestly, he didn’t have any reason to lose this chance, did he? To smack his lips against Hinata’s and let the latter know just how much he’s loved.

 

The longer Tsukishima kissed him, the more his insecurities burned away.

 

_He was no longer loving from a distance._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cried writing this because i was listening to a soft playlist for Day6 ahahaha not rlly the best idea when writing an insecure chapter yep also this chapter seems really messy in my opinion, but I hope it was okayyy
> 
> come yell at me to update better or just chat w/ me about bnha, haikyuu, kpop or anything if you need comfort <3  
> IG: @glln.nll.byln

**Author's Note:**

> well this sure was short,,, but I wanted to make it kind of like an intro to the plot so bear w/ me 
> 
> if anyone's wondering (again) where I got the time and date: April 20 is the date episode 3 of s1 aired, and that was where these four adorable dorks met. 18:00 (6 PM) is already nighttime and in that ep it was dark when the scene rolled in. 
> 
> hope this will be enjoyable~


End file.
